monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Zh1r0n287
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Fandom Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cerise Hoode page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Welcome to the wiki i see you are quite new and yet you have already created an OC! Happy editing Rachael2323 (talk) 16:47, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me? Hello again are you sure you created these OC's? Please tell the truth as lying is not appreciated Rachael2323 (talk) 16:55, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello There! Hi There! I'm Sunnypool1 and I love your amazing OC, Cerise Hoode! She's so great. Also, Can she be friends with my OC, Houra Time? I'd love for her to be friends with my OC! Sunnypool1 (talk) 20:22, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, you seemed very experienced and mature taking into mind that you have only been on the wiki a few days! Your OC charcter is very good, you could make a picture for it! Have you saw any of my OC Characters yet? I have links to their pages on my talk page. Rachael2323 (talk) 17:11, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Thats great!! Great have you saw my OC's? I have made me as a dragon called Rachael Reptillia as I love reptiles and currently own a bearded dragon named Jango! Rachael2323 (talk) 17:21, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Well I forgot to add that she is dating someone called Stephen Snake who also is a reptile boy! I am currently working on adding a picture of him and Rachael together. Rachael2323 (talk) 17:32, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Well... Well actually in real life I have a boyfriend named Stephen! Anyway I have gave her a makeover so she doesn't look odd on the other picture because the template I have used for her and Stephen has a different coloured skin tone so I have changed it so they match!! She is the same just a different pose and skin colour. This is my last message for today my battery is about to die on my laptop so i will get back to you tommorrow after school! It probably will be about 3:30 when I get on but could be earlier. Anyway I am working on a new OC called Penelope Wrap who is the older sister of my other OC Amanda Wrap. I am also going to make a Georgia Reptillia and I have a sis called georgia who is 8!! Thats all from me today! Glad to know I have made a friend oh and whats your name?? Rachael2323 (talk) 18:21, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Totally! Here's what it says on her personallity: "Houra is a very confident and brave girl. She kind and likes to stand up for her family and friends. She doesn't like bullies. Houra is very funny, she likes to make people laugh. She like to spend time with her siblings and her cousin, Sandi. Nothing will take Houra down well, maybe if she ran out of cookies, yes. Houra loves Cookies, any kind. She loves desserts and sweets." Sunnypool1 (talk) 21:16, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Apologies! I am aware I have not been on this wiki for some time, and I apologize for that! I have been busy with school work (damn homework!) and the holidays. I will be compensating for my absence in the form of pictures of my Ocs (yay!) and a new characters, Amara Selini and Genevive Hearts. Zh1r0n287 (talk) 17:07, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Hello Again! Your OCs are great! Their personallity is wicked! XD Call Me Sunny, Everyone Does!~ (talk) 12:35, February 11, 2013 (UTC)